Anexo:8ª temporada de Los Simpson
México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 1996-1997 |episodios = 25 }} La octava temporada de la serie Los Simpson se estrenó en Estados Unidos por el canal FOX, el 27 de octubre de 1996 y finalizó el 18 de mayo de 1997. En Latinoamérica fue estrenada en 1995. Anterior temporada: Anexo:7ª temporada de Los Simpson Siguiente temporada: Anexo:9ª temporada de Los Simpson Reparto base Personajes principales Personajes secundarios y/o recurrentes Personajes episódicos Episodio 154: La casita del horror VII (Treehouse of Horror VII) Episodio 155: Sólo se muda dos veces (You Only Move Twice) Episodio 156: Homero por el Campeonato (The Homer They Fall) Episodio 157: Papi Burns (Burns, Baby Burns) Episodio 158: Bart de noche (Bart After Dark) 'Curiosidades' * La canción "We Put the Spring in Springfield" no fue doblada en este episodio y se dejo la pista original en su transmisión, sin embargo en el capítulo «Todos cantan, todos bailan» de la siguiente temporada sí es doblada. Episodio 159: Milhouse dividido (A Milhouse Divided '') Episodio 160: '''El soso romance de Lisa' (Lisa's Date with Density) Episodio 161: Huracán Neddy (Hurricane Neddy) 'Curiosidades' * Claudia Motta interpreto a Ned Flanders de niño con el mismo tono que utilizaría para Bart Simpson desde la temporada 9. * El paciente nervioso fue interpretado por César Soto para este episodio con un tono similar a la de Bender de Futurama. Episodio 162: El viaje misterioso de nuestro Homero (The Mysterious Voyage of Homer) 'Curiosidades' * Debido a que el alcalde Diamante y Krusty aparecen en una misma escena, ya que ambos personajes son interpretados por Tito Reséndiz, el primero paso a ser doblado por Alfonso Mellado, mientras que Tito dobló sin problemas a Krusty. Episodio 163: Los expedientes secretos de Springfield (The Springfield Files) 'Curiosidades' * En este episodio, ningún actor interpreta a sus personajes exclusivos de otras series, entre ellos Fox Mulder y Dana Scully de Los expedientes secretos X, a pesar de haberse grabado en la misma empresa; Audiomaster 3000. A pesar de que los actores originales participaron en el estudio, no llegaron a un acuerdo con esta serie y fueron sustituidos. ** Caso contrario con Leonard Nimoy que fue doblado por Carlos Petrel, quien interpretó a su personaje reconocido; Spock de Viaje a las estrellas, pero solo al comienzo, pues en la escena que aparece en el bosque, sus loops son doblados por Octavio Rojas. Episodio 164: El turbio y oscuro mundo de Marge Simpson (The Twisted World of Marge Simpson) Episodio 165: La montaña de la locura (Mountain of Madness) Episodio 166: Simpsoncalifragilisticoexpialidoso (Simpsoncalifragilisticexpiala) Episodio 167: El show de Tomy, Daly y Poochie (The Itchy & Scratchy & Poochie Show) Episodio 168: La fobia de Homero (Homer's Phobia) Episodio 169: El hermano de otra serie (Brother from Another Series) Episodio 170: Niñera, mi hermana (My Sister, My Sitter) Episodio 171: Homero contra la prohibición (Homer vs. The Eighteenth Amendment) Episodio 172: Amor en la escuela (Grade School Confidential) Episodio 173: Motín canino (The Canine Mutiny) Episodio 174: El viejo y la Lisa (The Old Man and the Lisa) Episodio 175: Pregúntale a Marge (In Marge We Trust) Episodio 176: El enemigo de Homero (Homer's Enemy) Episodio 177: El repertorio de refritos de Los Simpson (The Simpsons Spin-Off Showcase) Episodio 178: La guerra secreta de Lisa Simpson (The Secret War of Lisa Simpson) Referencias * Anexo:Octava temporada de Los Simpson (Wikipedia) Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Series de Fox Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Series Animadas de Film Roman Categoría:Series de 20th Century Fox Television Categoría:Series y Películas de Gracie Films Categoría:Series animadas de 1990s Categoría:Series transmitidas por Azteca 7 Categoría:Doblajes de 1990s